The Innocence Users (Title May Change!)
by twilightdreamers
Summary: Allen had a twin sister who thought he was dead. The Black Order has now found her with other Innocence users, but how much has she changed and how will she be convinced to join the order? What sad mysteries lie behind her cloudy past? {Please R&R} Rating may change! May have romance! :D Enjoy! Minor cursing! Lots of OCs!
1. Prologue

**Hi~! This is my first D. Grayman fanfic! Names will change because they have to find out what everyone is called! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own D. Grayman!**

_Stuff in italics is thoughts!  
_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Prologue – The Unexpected Beginning**

The girl slightly peeked open her eyes to the cold damp darkness. Bodies surrounded, her dead looking, but sleeping peacefully. One by one she shook them awake. Each of them were clothed in thin ragged clothing all black, all with a hood covering their faces. As they rose, their bodies slightly swayed from the never-ending hunger. The girl put down her hood to reveal long white hair in knots covered with mud. Her eyes were a dull gray with the tired look a girl her age should never have. Her small build revealed that she was no more than 15 covered with scars as were the others, the oldest of them all. Her name was Alice, Alice Walker twin to Allen Walker. Year ago she awoke with her father and brother gone with white hair and a red star with a pentacle on the top. Her eye and arm ached every time those _monsters _appeared. The kids with her were also like her. A glowing green substance imbedded somewhere on their bodies, or something they owned. They were all kids thrown out, abandoned.

4 bodies arose from the ground as they walked towards her. Yuki was the smallest, 12 years old with brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. She looked up warily with a small smile attempting to brighten the groups' spirits.

Gilbert was slightly taller than her with black hair curled at the tips, barely 13. He was quiet and polite and scolding them all the time. He looked at the ground with his green-gold eyes clutching the small dirtied white rabbit, the only remaining memory of his past.

Shade was about 14 and was almost as tall as Alice with short gray hair, tips barely reaching the bottom of her ear. She lacked anything feminine about her with her rude attitude and deep voice, not to mention flat chest. She looked forward with a frown on her face looking for something wrong with the sharp blue eyes she had.

Sin was also about 14 and was Shade's partner in crime. They were both jokesters and loved to fool around, when the time was right. His shoulder length black hair was held back in a small ponytail. His iridescent flame colored eyes looked dull in the darkness of the broken down house they were in.

One by one they followed Alice out of the dark shed into the brightness of the moonlit night.

"It's close." Alice whispered almost breathlessly. "Get ready I think it's strong. There are 3, no. 4 of them." She grabbed her left arm ready for action.

"I think there's some this way." Yuki said timidly as she pointed in the opposite direction. "Gilbert, come with me?"

Alice spoke up before Gilbert had the chance to respond. "Gilbert and Yuki got that way. Me, Shade, and Sin got this way. Be careful. You know the drill. Green for 'okay I can handle it'. Red for 'need backup'."

With that the two small bodies faded into the thick forest.

"Let's do this thing!" Shade said with a goofy grin on her face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_A Few Hours Before_

Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were sent off on a mission to investigate around a town with am abnormal amount of Akuma and also a possibility of Innocence.

"We're finally here!" Lenalee said with a smile, slowly stretching from the long train ride.

"Took us long enough." Kanda muttered.

There was a growl that filled the air. "Oops! Let's get something to eat then gather info!" Lavi said in a cheerful voice.

"Stupid rabbit." Kanda muttered but followed anyways.

They arrived at a small café after following the dirt road. As they walked in they heard the happy little jingle of the bell.

"Ah! Welcome!" A tall girl said as she rushed to the door guiding the exorcists to a table.

"And what can I get you all today?" she said with a smile.

After ordering a large amount of food that Allen could have probably eaten by himself, the girl excused herself.

"Wait miss!" Lavi said as she started to walk away. "Has there been anything strange happening in this town lately."

After those words escaped Lavi's mouth the girls' smile dimmed but quickly returned. "Yes there has been, actually there was a strange monster that attacked the town the other day, about 4 days ago. It killed 3 people." She said with a sad expression on her face. "But the strange part was that it didn't return!" She brought back her original smile.

"Do you have any specific details?" Lenalee questioned.

"Um.. I, personally don't but I heard that there was a survivor of the incident down the street. I can give you directions!"

"Thank you!"

After they finished eating, paid the bill, and got the directions they headed down the street to meet a man. The man explained to the exorcists that the 'monster' headed in the direction of the forest. (I don't want to explain the whole scene so I'm cheating and skipping! This might happen a few times considering how lazy I am!)

By the time they finished gathering information it was night. They headed to the forest.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda could hear the screams of the Akuma.

"There seems to be a lot of them!" Lenalee shouted as they ran through the forest.

"Yeah! I wonder what their fighting!" Lavi said.

Kanda remained silent. The screams were getting louder so they slowed down to catch the Akuma by surprise. They came to an opening of the forest and came to the surprise to see 2 children fighting a level 3 Akuma. The black haired kid was fighting while the brown headed one was just standing aside muttering something.

"Kids!?" Lenalee said, the shock apparent on her face.

"Gil! I'm going to help you can't handle this one!" the brown headed one screamed avoiding bullets coming from the Akuma.

"Whatever! Just don't interfere too much or Shade and Sin will make fun of me!" the so called Gil kid called.

"Activate!" the brown haired on screamed. "5% increase attack, defense and evasion. That much okay?"

"Fine!"

The battle continued for a few more minutes until it was apparent that the kids were winning.

"Shouldn't we interfere?" said Lenalee with a concerned look on her face.

"Not yet, let's see what they can do." Lavi said with an excited look on his face.

The sound of rustling leaves made Lenalee frantic. "I think there's another one!"

Too late. Lenalee said it a second too late as the Akuma plunged a sharp looking nail object into the brown headed girl's left arm. She fell to her knees muttering curses and turned to face her enemy.

"Gil." She had a serious look on her face. "I'm going all out. This weak bastard dared to stab my arm. You better finish it quickly. You're on your own."

"Fine, let's get this one Yuki!" Gil said as he increased his power significantly.

"Destruct Bubble." Yuki said coldly. A large black bubble appeared around the Akuma surrounding it completely. "In order to save your poor soul I release my violence in destruction." She said calmly through the Akuma's screams. "The destruction of one leads to the salvation of one. Rest in peace you pitiful soul." The bubble exploded leaving no trace of the Akuma.

"Oh! Well looks like the fun is over." Gil said emotionless. "Die." With that the Akuma was split into multiple pieces.

He ran over to the girl. "You okay."

"I'm fine!" she said with a smile. "Regeneration point. Increase 75%." The endless stream of blood coming out of the wound stopped as the whole closed up instantly.

"By the way I know you're there! You're quite loud! Come on out!" Yuki said pointing to the area where the exorcists hid.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda exchanged silent glances as they hesitantly stood up and walked out of their hiding places.

"We don't bite, you know." Gil teased. "I'm Gilbert and she's Yuki, but I'm sure you already knew that because you've been here for a while."

"Hey Gil! Should I use Brainwash? Now that they've seen everything. I can't really control it that well though. Last time I used it I ended up erasing ALL their memories." Yuki said innocently.

"I don't think so. It's not really our jurisdiction to decide." Gilbert said.

After the exorcists realized what was going on it was too late. They attempted to run and split up, but it was useless.

"Constrict." Yuki said as she closed her fist. An invisible rope bound all 3 of the exorcists together.

"Let's bring them to the boss. She'll decide." Gilbert said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ALICE POV**

After me, Shade, and Sin finished up beating 5 Akuma (one extra attacked us) we sat and waited for Yuki and Gilbert to come back. The rustling in the bushes signified their entrance.

"We're back and we brought guests! They were watching us and we didn't know what to do so.. Yeah we brought them back." Yuki said happily.

I smiled. "Who might these guests be Yuki?" I gestured towards the knocked out exorcists.

Gilbert walked in. "We knocked them out because they showed signs of struggle." He said simply.

I pulled up my hood and snapped my fingers so the exorcists awoke. "Who are you?" I questioned.

The girl with ponytails responded first. "We mean no harm! We're exorcists of the Black Order and came to help exterminate the Akuma!" she shouted.

_Akuma? So that's what those things were. I'll have to ask later in further details._

Before I could speak she spoke again. "We're also in search of Innocence and we believe your two friends that brought us here have some. They are qualified to become exorcists! You 3 also may have some." she said.

"Can you please stop screaming? You're hurting my ears." Yuki said. _Took the words right out of my mouth!_

"Why exactly would to become exorcists?" I questioned.

"You'd be surrounded by friends! You'd have plenty to eat and a warm place to sleep." The girl said. _Their so skinny, _Lenalee thought.

"Why would we want to be surrounded by the disgusting human that abandoned us, called us monsters and threw us out?" I said almost shouting.

Silence. It filled the air. The girl shut her mouth instantly.

"Honestly! I didn't know that you people would be that sick!" I said spitting out the words. "As soon as we're useful you want us back." I started laughing. "How stupid! The only people I trusted are either gone or right here!" I turned around and sat against the tree. "Mana and Allen are gone now." I said sadly to no one in particular.

The names perked the exorcists. The red headed one sad. "Did you just say Allen and Mana?"

"Are you deaf?" I said challengingly.

"We have someone in the order named Allen and he has a dad name Mana!"

_Impossible! That's impossible! Allen and Mana are DEAD! GONE! Their probably saying that so we'll join! _I thought angrily.

"Prove it! What's the boy's full name?!" I said shouting. By now my friends backed up knowing not to interrupt me when I'm in rage.

"Allen Walker."

_Allen Walker?_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**OMG! I believe that was the longest chapter I have ever written! And that was just the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! It hasn't been all that long, less than 24 hrs! Enjoy! Also I change my writing styles A LOT so look out! Thanks to the like 2 people that motivated me to write. (yeah i don't need a lot to be motivated!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DGM!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previously_

"_Honestly! I didn't know that you people would be that sick!" I said spitting out the words. "As soon as we're useful you want us back." I started laughing, a twisted sick maniacal laughter. "How stupid! The only people I trusted are either gone or right here!" I turned around and sat against the tree. "Mana and Allen are gone now." I said sadly to no one in particular._

_The names perked the exorcists. The red headed one sad. "Did you just say Allen and Mana?" _

"_Are you deaf?" I said challengingly._

"_We have someone in the order named Allen and he has a dad name Mana!" _

_Impossible! That's impossible! Allen and Mana are DEAD! GONE! Their probably saying that so we'll join! I thought angrily._

"_Prove it! What's the boy's full name?!" I said shouting. By now my friends backed up knowing not to interrupt me when I'm in rage._

"_Allen Walker."_

_Allen Walker?_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Chapter 1 - An Exorcist?**

ALICE POV

I just stood there, silent. It couldn't be true. Had these people researched about her?

"Alice." Yuki said in a soft tone. "He's not lying."

"Fine." I said grimly. "But I still don't trust you, BUT I'll listen to what you have to say."

Shade and Sin walked up to the long haired and red haired ones and grabbed their arms. Yuki quietly grabbed the girl exorcist's arms. Slowly in melancholy silence we walked towards the broken, rotting place we called home. Through a small opening in the wreckage I led them inside.

The room was dark with a round table amazingly intact with 8 chairs surrounding the outside, with the exception of one that lay falling apart on the floor. Each chair was made of a dark mahogany wood, each with the stench of rotting wood.

"Sit." I commanded. "First of all we want your names, where you come from, and why you are here."

"I'm Lavi." The red head muttered.

"Lenalee Lee." The long haired girl said.

"Yuu Kanda." The long haired guy said.

"We're exorcists from the Black Order. We came here to exterminate those Akuma you killed and to look for Innocence." Lenalee said. She seemed to talk a lot.

Lavi muttered something I couldn't hear, but I saw Yuu agree with it.

"What was that?" I said questioningly.

Lavi looked up shocked by my hearing. "I just told Yuu that you look so much like Allen."

"Don't call me that stupid rabbit, it Kanda." Yuu said.

A small beeping was heard as I glanced towards Shade as she swooped downwards to Lenalee's pocket. She held in her hand a small black ball with wings.

"My golem!" Lenalee stunned for a second on how fast Shade was.

Gilbert stepped forward. "Let me explain." He paused for a moment. "Golems are things exorcists use to communicate with other exorcists. Sometimes it's just a voice communication device but other times it can be used to transmit video feeds." He carefully inspected the golem while it continued beeping. "By the looks of it, it can do both."

Gilbert tossed the golem to Lenalee as she stumbled to catch it.

I thought of a moment. "Ah! I have an idea. Answer the video calling and show me proof that you really know Allen Walker." I pulled out a chair and sat down. I gestured for the others to do the same.

As they sat down Lenalee hesitantly answered the call. A screen was projected from the tiny golem. The image was of a man.

"LE-NA-LEE~!" the man said dragging out her name, nearly dropping his rabbit mug. "What's taking you so long?! I was SOOO VERYY worried! It's already morning and the Finders that went with you said they haven't seen you ALL day!"

"Brother!" Lenalee yelled embarrassment apparent on her face. "We found the Innocence!" She paused for a second remembering Allen. "Brother, can you go get Allen? I need to talk to him." She said with a pleading expression.

"Anything for my cute Lenalee!"

The man (apparently Lenalee's brother) stepped out of the picture and they heard a door opening and then a scream, "ALLLEEN!"

He repeatedly screamed for a few minutes until they heard footsteps running on the ground. "Yes Komui?" a deep young voice asked.

"Allen go step in the screen of the golem! My sister wants to see you." Komui said.

A boy with snow white hair and unmistakable grey eyes stepped in the screen looking tired with dark bags under his eyes. "Hi Lenalee." He said quietly with a small smile.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

LENALEE'S POV

I looked into the screen to find a tired Allen, looking exhausted, no doubt waking from his sleep when he heard Komui's voice.

"I told you." I quietly whispered.

The girl's eyes widened with disbelief as she spoke the words softly with a tone of affection, "Allen."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

NORMAL POV

After that Alice, Gilbert, Shade, Sin, and Yuki headed into another room (kind of). They all agreed that they would come with Alice to become an exorcist.

"We'll come with you." Alice said smiling evilly. "On one condition though, you provide food and new clothes for us."

**(The next part is just extra!)**

Lavi nodded seeing no problem with providing food for the 8 of them readily accepted.

They walked into town and arrived at the café to see a new girl working there. Suspiciously the group sat down on a very large table.

"You can order anything you want." Lavi said eyeing the menu with tasty foods.

Alice closed her menu and took a deep breath and said, "I'll have 12 platters of roast beef, 2 platters of stir fried vegetable, and 30 mitarashi dangos! Oh and a glass of water, please!"

The waitress stood there for a moment then quickly wrote everything down.

Yuki shyly spoke up next. "3 plates of salad, 1 large bowl of chicken noodle soup, 5 plates of chicken, water, 2 plates of this fish, and 2 plates of stir fried vegetables. 25 mitarashi dangos and a glass of water."

Shade and Sin both simultaneously said, "Same as the first order."

Lastly Gilbert spoke, "Same as the second."

Hastily writing down the last of the orders the waitress quickly scampered to the kitchen. After about 20 minutes their large proportions of food came as the 5 of them devoured their food.

Lavi cried silent tears as he looked at the bill and obediently paid.

They next headed to the clothes shop. Gilbert picked out a black t-shirt with black pants, boots including a black jacket and a black sack. He bought several outfits all in black including white here and there.

Yuki chose blue and black hoodie with skulls on it and a short simple black skirt with black and white striped leggings. She bought multiple outfits, buying the same sack as Gilbert. Also she purchased black boots and converse.

Shade and Sin bought the same thing. A baggy white shirts with words in all directions all on it with black pants and boot. They bought many more outfits with multiple shoes.

Alice bought baggy black pants with black boots. On her top she had a simple black and white striped t-shirt with a hood. She bought lots of shoes and outfits and a sack.

Lenalee smartly sent the bill to Komui to pay for.

They then boarded the train to exorcist headquarters the Black Order.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_NEXT CHAPTER: THE TRAIN RIDE_**

**"_Shut up you stupid rabbit you're annoying." Kanda said obviously annoyed._**

**"_I agree you're too loud shut up." Yuki agreed looking like she was going to kill someone._**

**_(Short chapter about their train ride to HQ)_**

**__****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO DO LINE BREAKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I feel like I'm abusing bold so i'm not going to use it here! Look for the next chapter soon! Warning it's going to be short! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know how I said that this chapter would be short, sorry I lied! Enjoy~! Also the previously part is short cause I think that's all I need to include for you guys to remember what happened.  
**

_**~~~~~I give up trying to do line breaks~~~~~~~**_

_Previously_

_They then boarded the train to exorcist headquarters the Black Order_

**__****~~~~~I give up trying to do line breaks~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 2 – The Train Ride**

_She felt the world slipping away from her as the darkness fell upon the world. The pain in her abdomen was bad, but the worst part about it that Allen wasn't there. He and Mana had left her all alone in the world. It was quiet with except the rustling of the trees every once in a while. Blood pooled around her body. The silver crescent moon seemed to mock her as she felt her life slip away as she just sat there unable to do anything. She heard faint footsteps approaching her. Slowly she turned over to lie on her back to stare at the moon and look at the face of the approaching predator. The footsteps sounded as if they were right next to her. The body that the footsteps belonged to collapsed next to her. Tilting her head to get a clear view of the person, she saw that it was a boy younger than her with black hair. The boy's words were so quiet that she could barely hear him. _

"_I hate this world, this sick twisted world." He said with obvious disgust. "I'm so hungry I think I'm going to die, literally."_

"_Same with me." she said. "Hey, I've got some food in my bag if you can grab it. You can take and it and maybe you can help me. You see I'm bleeding to death at the moment, you can take the food and run, or you can help me. You're choice."_

_The boy paused for a second with hesitation, but he replied, "We have a deal." His voice got weaker every second. _

_The girl turned over to lie on her stomach so the boy could get access to the small bag. Slowly and weakly he put his thin hand into the bag and pulled out a loaf of bread. He propped up his body against the tree leaving a small portion for her._

_She laughed quietly. "Go ahead, boy, eat the whole thing, I've got some more food for myself that'll last til I can get more food."_

_Looking for some last minute assurance he devoured the bread in the second. He then approached her body and found the source of the bleeding. He grabbed the bag and rummaged through and located some bandages with surprise. _

"_They come in handy seeing how I get hurt all the time." She shrugged._

_The boy gently lifted up the bottom of her shirt to locate the wound. His hand was soaked in blood by the time he finished looking at the damage dealt. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped the wound tightly to stop the bleeding hearing the occasional wince here and there. When he was sure that the wound was okay he propped the unconscious girl against the tree and went to sleep. They for once slept in peace with the comfort of the stranger next to them._

_**~~~~~I give up trying to do line breaks~~~~~~~**_

ALICE POV

Feeling the train hit a bump I grumpily awaked from my peaceful slumber of happy reminiscence. The exorcists and my group were in a separate train cart from the rest of the civilians. I glanced around to see an empty seat across from me. I sat up to look around the cart.

"What's you name pretty lady?" a voice happily.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit you're annoying." Another voice said obviously annoyed.

"I agree you're too loud shut up." Yuki agreed sounding like she was going to kill someone.

"Just tell me you name and I'll leave you alone!" the voice said acting like a child.

I turned toward the direction of the voices, slightly peeking my head in the isle. I saw the red headed exorcist bothering Yuki. _What was his name? Labi, Lage? Damn it! I'm horrible at names. _I thought. The talkative girl walked up to my seat and sat in front of her.

The girl offered up her hand and said, "Hi, how are you feeling? I'm Lenalee if you don't remember. What's your name?"

I crossed my arms in thought. "Fine. Name's Alice." I said shortly.

I looked out the window to see Shade and Sin climb in through the window.

"Hey boss!" they said in unison.

I sighed. "You can do whatever you want as long as you don't cause trouble to the other people in the carts."

"Thanks!" they said as they slipped out the window.

Lenalee looked at me in confusion, but erased it from her face.

"Anyways I'd be better if you introduced yourself to the others." She said giving a tried smiled but obviously looking pissed.

"Look here bitch, we're not here to befriend you, we just want to see Allen." I said in a carefree tone.

Lenalee abruptly stood up and slapped me in straight in the face.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled before storming out.

My hand immediately went to my reddened cheek. The red headed boy walked up to me.

"Wow! She must have been really angry at you to slap you. Lenalee's usually really good about keeping her anger in check." He said with awe.

"Damn it. That bitch's slap hurt like hell, but then again I've been in a place worst than hell." I said laughing.

"Little lady, language!" he said. "Oh yeah my name's Lavi in case you didn't remember and the grumpy one over there is Yuu!"

"Don't call me that you stupid rabbit!" a voice called out.

"He likes to be called Kanda." Lavi said cautiously.

"Well he seems to be the most sane of you three."

"Not true!"

"True."

"Not true!"

"True."

"What's your name?"

"Alice. Wait! Damn you tricked me!" I said as I tackled him. "Now shut up I think you're giving your friend a headache!"

We sat there in a moment of silence until Lenalee stormed in and sat in the seat farthest from me. Lavi and Kanda sat across from each other. Yuki walked up to Lavi.

"My name's Yuki. The black haired guy over there is Gilbert. Those 2 that came in through the windows are Shade and Sin. That's all of us." She said giving a warm smile before walking away.

The train slowly came to a stop. We all exited and looked up. This was it Exorcist Headquarters, the Black Order.

"Welcome!" Lenalee said ignoring me.

_**~~~~~I give up trying to do line breaks~~~~~~~**_

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah Alice has a potty mouth! She's kinda cold to everyone except the people in her group. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while, I've just got NO inspiration for it! Hope you enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN -MAN!**

**Chapter 3 – The Black Order, Getting to Know the Innocence, & Breakdown?**

They approached the ominous building cautiously. When they came to the large doorway Lenalee shouted.

"Brother! It's me! I've brought the new exorcists!" she shouted to no one in sight.

(With Komui)

"Okay~! Let's let Lenalee in!" Komui said happily almost spilling coffee on himself.

"Wait, let the Gatekeeper do a physical on them." Reever said also drinking a cup of coffee as was everyone in the science division trying to keep awake and finish the piles of paperwork they had to do.

(With Lenalee)

"X-RAY EXAMINATION TO DETERMINE WHETHER OR NOT THE SUBJECT IS HUMAN OR AKUMA!" the gatekeeper said as his (It's a he?) eyes lit up scanning the five.

_What's wrong with this thing? Is it broken? I can't get a clear reading on them. _The gatekeeper thought as he saw the blurry image of the 5. He looked for a while then located the pentacle on Alice's forehead.

"AKUMA! THESE PEOPLE ARE OUT OF HERE! THE MILLINUEM EARL HAS SENT THEM TO KILL US ALL!" the gatekeeper screamed.

_This feels like déjà-vu. _All the people in the science division thought recalling Allen's arrival and the Gatekeeper's same reaction.

"God, you're loud. Will you shut up?! Just cause I have a fucking pentacle on my forehead doesn't mean I'm an Akuma. Actually I'm disgusted that you even compared me to those pitiful creatures." Alice said curling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Gatekeeper open the door!" a voice called out.

"Fine! But it's not my fault if we die!" the gatekeeper called out crying before opening the gate.

Lenalee quietly guided them in and led them into the science division.

"Brother I'm back! She called before being attacked by her brother in an attempt to hug her.

"Lenalee! I missed you so much!" he called wiping his (fake) tears.

"Brother I was only gone for 2 days!" Lenalee complained.

"BUT, IT FELT LIKE YEARS!"

"Anyways these are the new exorcists. 3 of them have parasitic type innocence the other 2 are unknown." Lenalee explained.

"Which ones have the parasitic type?" Komui asked composing himself.

"Um, I'm not sure." Lenalee responded trying to think of something. "Which one of you are?" she asked Lenalee directing her question to the group.

Alice spoke up walking forward. "What the hell is innocence anyways?"

Komui looked surprised pushing up his glasses. "You wouldn't happen to have some sort of green glowing substance anywhere of your body, would you?"

Alice slowly turned to her group. "3 of us do, but one is kinda like stuck to the body. I have one."

She slid off the glove on her right hand to reveal a blackish redish hand with a green cross, much like Allen's'.

"Us too!" Shade and Sin said.

Sin pulled up his left pant leg and it revealed a deformed leg, much like Alice except the cross was on his foot. Shade pulled away the piece of hair usually covering her eye to show that her eye had encrusted into her eye. There was a small gasp at the sight of it.

"Actually my eye's a fake; I lost it a while back. I stole this fake eye from an eye implant place. Guess this innocence thing knew I got attached to it so it got itself in there." Shade said with a goofy grin on her face.

Yuki stepped forward and pulled up the white sleeves of her shirt. On her arms were beautifully patterned silver all up her arm. A thin silver chain connected them together as if they were chains.

"They won't come off. I was thrown out because of it. Some thought I was a witch and cast a spell to keep the precious silver to myself." Yuki said sadly as she stepped back.

Gilbert next peeled off the part of his shirt that covered his stomach. On his stomach was a tattoo that had the number 4 on it and was surrounded in a black diamond. Under his breath he whispered some words and the tattoo glowed bright green as his hand grabbed the air. He pulled out a sword with a black sheath and mysterious words covering it.

"I'm guessing this is my innocence." He said. After muttering a few more words it disappeared.

Komui clapped after an awkward moment of silence. "Okay! Now let's go see Hevlaska then you can go to your rooms!" he said before leading them to a room.

Alice stopped in her tracks. "We have no plan on becoming exorcists; I only came to see Allen."

Komui's eyes darkened. "Well it mandatory for you to become an exorcist now that we've found you. We can't remove the innocence without kill you."

Alice scoffed (is that even a word?) and turned to him. "Fine, whatever, we'll go see you Hev-whatever and then we'll decide."

Lavi walked up (bet you forgot he was there!) to Alice and put a hand on her shoulder. "I suggest you become an exorcist, they won't kill you because it's rare to find innocence accommodators." He whispered.

Yuki noticed the hand on Alice shoulder and immediately slapped it away.

"Alice calm down! Take a deep breath, it's okay!" Yuki said becoming frantic.

The others in the group immediately went over and began speaking comforting words to the leader as she collapsed on the ground hands over her ears.

"No! Stop, don't touch me! I didn't do anything wrong!" she moaned. "Please!"

**A/N: **I know it REALLY short so SORRY! But as I said in the beginning I have absolutely NO inspiration!

**Extra NOTE: **If you're subscribed to The New Echizen family I know it said hiatus until late December I don't think I'll be able to update until January! Sorry! I hooked on Bleach!


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN DGM!**

**Chapter 4 – Past Recollection, Reason for Trauma?**

_A small pale figure lay on the dirt floor battered, bloodied, and bruised, her pale body filled with bleeding cuts. Despite the unbearable pain she staggered up knowing she would be punished if she didn't get to work. As she struggled to get outside of the small hut a cold wind came upon her chilling her to the bone. She fell down shivering because of what little clothes she had. She wore a thin white dress barely reaching her knee covered with her blood. The girl got up and picked up two large heavy pails and walked towards the forest. She hastened her speed hoping she wouldn't encounter the neighborhood children. Too late, she realized as she heard voices approaching her._

"_Look at the little bitch! Get to work or I'll tell my dad you were slacking off and he'll punish you! Better yet, I'll tell him you hurt me, and then you'll really get it!" A girl's voice laughed._

_Stubborn as the girl was she did not look back despite the tears welling up. These people are the same age as me, yet why am I treated so different, she wondered miserably._

_Her life had been a living hell ever since Allen disappeared that day after Mana died. She often had nightmares about it._

_-(flashback in a flashback!)-_

_It was a stormy night as she lay on the small bed feeling cold. Mana had just died recently and the emptiness left by him couldn't be filled so easily, on top of that Allen was still mourning sitting all alone by the grave. But she couldn't believe that the bright, cheerful, funny, and kind man had died so easily, so she couldn't stand to look at the grave. She dug her head into the pillow as she cried silent tears of indescribable sadness. _

_-(time jump)-_

_Two days had passed since Mana had died and Allen had remained at the grave. Neither of them had eaten or slept in the days past. Stricken with grief neither felt the need to go on any longer. Her brown hair tumbled in knots swayed behind her back as she wearily got up and looked out the window to see if Allen had returned, but to no avail, he hadn't come back. But that night had changed everything._

_Alice lay on the bed finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Out in Mana's grave the Millennium Earl came upon Allen asking him if he wanted to revive Mana. Without thinking Allen agreed and Mana was revived as an Akuma. Mana had cursed Allen and with his powers awakened killed the Akuma. The Earl left and Marian Cross had took Allen away. All of this occurred without Alice knowing a single thing. A memory unknown to her leaving her with confusion._

_The next day she awoken and ate hungrily without realizing the drastic physical appearance made to her. She grabbed the last loaf of bread and the little butter she had left and packed it into a small bag. She prepared to make the small trip to the graveyard to bring back Allen. She put on a thin white dress that almost reached to her feet and a thick coat with gloves. As she put on her boots she noticed that it was snowing and smiled, today would be a new day she thought. Alice made her way to the graveyard and stood in front of Mana's grave. She took out some dead flowers from the bag and placed them in front of the grave._

"_Thank you Mana for taking care of us all the time. I love you and will always miss you." She said quietly as a single tear rolled down her face. _

_Memories of the happy time flashed through her mind. Mana teaching her and Allen to smile. Mana teaching them to talk properly. Happiness. Laughter. Smiles. Cheer. Nothing would be the same without Mana. Tears fell down onto the snow as she fell to the ground sobbing. She quickly pushed them away. She stood up and looked around for Allen._

"_ALLEN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she yelled and was answered by empty silence._

_She headed towards the town hoping to find Allen heading towards the direction of their house. It was early so not too many people were out to notice her yelling. If they did see her they simply pretended they didn't. She continually called the Allen's name as she tired. As she sat down to eat a small portion of the food she had she didn't notice the people approaching her. They quickly caught her off guard and knocked her unconscious. She only heard a few things until she blacked out._

"_Hey, we caught a pretty little thing! The boss will be happy with today's catch. She'll sell for good money." A man's cheerful but gruff voice said. _

_That was how she became a slave, 1 year ago._

_-(end of flashback inside of a flashback)-_

_She sighed as she tried to push the memories away and focus on the situation in front of her. Useless to dwell on the past because she couldn't change it now, she thought to herself._

_She looked behind her to see she was accompanied by a two large boys._

"_Hey monster we're going to play a game! It's called Prey & Predator! We're the predator and you're to prey! Try to escape us!" one boy laughed as he picked up stones from the ground. Gently as it could get rocks were thrown at her until she was hit with a violent typhoon of rocks flying towards her. She quickly fled into the woods remembering to grab the pails. She headed towards the well located in the center of the forest. She tried as well as she could to act stealthy so they would lose her trail. The forest was very complicated and if you didn't know the way you could get easily lost. She hopped from spot to spot making no sound as she made it into a clearing with a well located in the middle. Quickly she put the handles of both pails around her arms as the climbed the tallest tree she could find making sure she could still see. High as she could she sat there waiting purposely snapping a twig so they would know where to go. She sat there observing the new wounds she had gotten. Her body felt tired from the unnecessary exercise. She heard voices._

"_I hear something this way." The girl yelled. Footsteps followed. _

"_Here's the well clearing, but where is the girl!?" the girl said angrily. She slapped both of them in the face._

"_We're sorry mistress she must have escaped." They said bowing their heads down._

_Up in a tree Alice tried to suppress her laughter. She watched them leave the clearing. She knew she headed quite deep into the forest and most likely they would not find their way back. Suddenly remembering her job she climbed down the tree and filled each bucket to the brim with water and heaved them back to the house making sure to take a detour to not encounter the bunch. As she arrived she poured the water into a large bucket where it would be used for many things. She repeated the journey to the forest until the bucket was filled. _

_(Later that night)_

_As the sun set Alice barely finished the chores, but it was too late. The master of the house came back angry that things didn't go well at work. To let out his anger he beat Alice. Despite the pain she refused to submit and cry out. The beating continued for many hours. She was ordered to go buy things at the town. Her owner put rusted shackles on her feet to notify people that the girl was a slave. She walked obediently to the town. _

_When she entered the town she was greeted my stares as silence came upon the once bustling town. She found everything she needed and left quickly. This was a routine of her every day; her owners would soon grow tired of her and sell her off. She had been with them much too long, about 5 months. The next day she was sold off._

_Year after year she was sold over and over again, beaten and abused until the time came when she was afraid of human contact, afraid to be touched, to touch. Four years later she escaped from the living hell her life had been._

Alice had been laid down on a couch after she had collapsed. She was feverish and sweating muttering things. Suddenly she moaned.

"Please, NO!" she screamed out.

Yuki came over to her side and kneeled down whispering inaudible words that seemed to call her out. Finally the sounds silenced.

Shade stood up and walked over to Lavi. "Let's get this straight rabbit." She said very seriously and un-Shade like. "You don't touch the boss." She directed that part to him then she spoke louder addressing everyone in the room. "Listen up you bastards! No one touches the boss! No sort of physical contact even if you're touchin her clothing!"

Sin sighed and lay down on the ground head facing the ceiling as he rubbed his forehead. "It's gonna take FOREVER for her to wake up now!" he complained.

"I'm sure you all are aware of the conditions children that have this thing," he said as he gestured to Alice's arm. "But she's gone through the worst of it." He took in a deep breath. "Alice used to be a slave, constantly beaten and abused. That's why she's forever afraid of human contact, she'll breakdown. Despite her strong and stubborn outward appearance she's very weak mentally." He said sadly.

Yuki coughed clearing her throat. In a gentle voice she spoke, "Please don't tell her that we told you. She's not very open about her past, truthfully all she wants to do is forget it." She paused. "We all do."

They all sat back down hearing no response from the exorcists. Hours slowly ticked by as Alice showed no signs of waking. After 5 hours she twitched a dark color started crawling on her skin until it completely covered her. A line of crosses appeared on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open and revealed the golden eyes of a Noah.

**A/N: **I'M AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I WAS SO BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND OTHER SCHOOL CRAP I HAD NO TIME AND I MEANT TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I TOOK THIS DOWN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**The Shadow: **I saw the anime and I thought it was more brown than red, but thanks for telling me about that. I read some other fanfics and was kinda confused. Yeah and you wouldn't be insulting my fanfic appreciate the review.

**ArrowMoon:** There was a bit of an Alice flashback here but I didn't really feel like getting in to detail about how they got separated. I actually have no idea where this story is going!


End file.
